Her Admirer
by iamagirl27
Summary: Lizzie has been getting love notes.. who could be sending them all out? She is stressing her self out to find out. Lizzie is also is auditioning for the school play, there is enough pressure on her though!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lizzie Maguire.

Lizzie Maguire woke up one morning, finding her self beside her bed on the floor with fake spiders on her legs and arms. "MATT!!!" she screamed angrily. Matt was peeking into her room giggling with her friend Lanny but at the sound of Lizzie's voice they scattered off to who knows where they went? Lizzie groaned. Matt and his little friend were always playing stupid tricks on her. She brushed off the spiders off her and stood up. Lizzie glanced at her digital alarm clock. It flashed 8:45 am, "OMG!" Lizzie began to franticly panic rushing back in forth around her room. She quickly slipped off her pajama pants, t-shirt and struggled hopping around pulling on her dark denim jeans. As soon as she got in on she put on a light blue cashmere sweater, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

Lanny and Matt were downstairs eating breakfast cereal quite so calmly. "Shouldn't you guys be at school?" Lizzie said puzzled as she skidded to a stop. Lanny smiled and nodded to Matt. Matt clasped his hands together. "We have no school today, teachers sick." He said proudly. Lizzie rolled her eyes and got into rush hour mode again. She quickly poured herself a glass of orange juice, gulped it down then tossed the glass in the sink.

**AT SCHOOL**

Lizzie finally arrived at school, she checked her wrist watch and it was only 8:15! Lanny and Matt had changed the time on her clock! Lizzie groaned again but when she saw Miranda and Gordo by her locker she quickly rushed over to them. "Hey, Lizzie" Miranda and Gordo said happily greeting her. "Hey guys!" Lizzie replied. Seeing her friends was the only good thing of her morning. Miranda leaned on her locker, "So are you auditioning for the school play?" She asked. Lizzie, opening her locker stopped to stare at Miranda. "What play?" She asked. "Our drama teacher decided we should do  
Cinderella for our play. Stupid I know." Said Gordo. Lizzie nodded then began to take out her books but suddenly a note fell out. Lizzie frowned. "What's this?" She thought out loud. The note had crooked hearts as a border and it said:

Lizzie, where for art thou Lizzie?

Just had to say,

Someone really likes you.

-Your secret Admirer.

Miranda glanced at the note and began to giggle. "Someone's got a cru-ush!" Said Miranda. Lizzie clutched the note to her chest. "Miranda! Do you know who sent this?" She asked blushing. Miranda shook her head still smiling. Lizzie turned to Gordo's direction. "Gordo do y-" before Lizzie could finish her sentence, Gordo was gone.

* * *

Sorry Its sort of short, but I was in a rush. This is my first fanfiction. R&R please! 


	2. Another note

"Miranda.." said Lizzie. "Where'd Gordo go?" Miranda who was also confused, shrugged. The school bell suddenly rang. "Oh well, we got to get to class, art class I think, right?" said Miranda. Lizzie nodded. And the two girls ran off to class.

Gordo sat in art class. "That was close…" he thought. "What if Lizzie finds out?" Suddenly the door swung open, Miranda and Lizzie came rushing in. Looking at Lizzie, Gordo sunk down his chair still feeling embarrassed. "I want you all to paint a still-life picture of this." Their art teacher placed a bowl of fruits with a flower vase beside it on his table for all to see. "Remember," he began. "Paint what you, in your eyes see and feel. Be creative." He carefully handed out sheets of paper, pencils, paints, cups of water and brushes. "First I want you to sketch it all out with the pencil I gave you, and then you can start painting." Lizzie picked up her pencil and made a rough sketch of the vase and bowl of fruits. The vase she drew was quite lopsided but she let it be. When she was done, she picked up her paintbrush, dipped in water, and in a light pink color paint she started to paint. She used different colors for the fruits. When the painting was done she held it close to her face and admired her work. "This looks pretty decent actually." She thought. "Nice painting." A voice said behind her. Lizzie looked over her shoulder, it was Gordo. She flashed a smile, "Thanks." She whispered.

**END OF CLASS**

**Gordo Online Journal**

Man… I hope she doesn't find out…. I probably won't get a chance anyways. Ethan will. But I really don't know they see in him. He doesn't even know what 1 x 1 is! I wonder how he even passed 6th grade. Oh well.. I'm in the computer room right now, at school, so I better go before someone comes and try reading this.

Mental Note: I got to get Larry to send my note!

-Gordo

Lizzie took a seat at the lunch table and put her tray down. She took out her binder and opened it to a clear page, just to write a journal. But in her binder pocket, a note was sticking out. She carefully pulled it out and unfolded it. It said:

I want tell you who I am but I don't think you will be happy to know who I am.

You're an awesome person Lizzie.

-Your secret Admirer

Lizzie tossed the note back in her binder and quickly closed shut. "Who IS it?!!" she thought while playing with her food. Half of her wanted to know and half of her didn't.


	3. Larry?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lizzie McGuire

Lizzie stood up and walked towards the girl's bathroom, but on her way there, she caught Gordo slipping a small piece of paper to Larry. Lizzie was puzzled, "_since when did Gordo have anything to do with Larry?"_ she thought. Lizzie shook her head and rushed to the door of the bathroom, then pushed it open. She stared at herself in the mirror and turned on the tap to splash water on her face. _"Who IS sending me all this?" _she thought out loud. "It's Larry!" said a familiar voice coming from the stall. Lizzie whirled around, "What!?" she asked. Miranda Sanchez came out of the stall and crossed her arms smiling. "After art class I saw him slip a note in your locker, and I saw you open your binder and to see it, it must have fallen in your binder when he put it into your locker." Lizzie made a face, "EW!! LARRY?" She shrieked "That is SO gross." Miranda laughed, "Well you can't be to sure, for all I know they could be 2 different notes."

Lizzie made her way out of the bathroom and leaned on the wall beside the "School Play (Cinderella) Auditions will be held on Friday." Poster and sighed again. Miranda stood beside her. "What?" she asked tugging on her tight black braid. Lizzie tilted her head to the side. "Nothing…" She replied. "I just want to know who this person is so badly."

Miranda frowned. "Well-" she said, but the lunch bell cut her off. "I got to get to math class Miranda, catch you on the flip side." Lizzie quickly grabbed her math binder from her locker, snapping her locker shut then rushed into her math class. _"Phew, I'm not late, Mr. Dig isn't here yet." _She thought with relief. She quickly sat at her desk and waited for her math teacher to enter the room.

Gordo who was in all Lizzie's classes tapped her on the shoulder, "Pssst, Lizzie can I borrow a pencil?" he asked. Lizzie picked up her binder, reached into the pocket and pulled out 2 pencils, one for herself and one for Gordo. She handed it to him. Gordo gave her a thankful glance. (After few classes, school was over.)

**AT HOME**

Lizzie had just come home from school. She tossed her back pack on her bed, sat on her chair and rested her legs on her desk. She sighed. Her day had been so confusing. Lizzie's father, Sam, suddenly walked in. "Something wrong, honey?" he asked "You didn't look okay when you came in. Lizzie sighed again. "I'm fine dad." She replied. Sam nodded and turned away to leave, but turned back once more. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be right downstairs preparing dinner." He said. Lizzie forced a warm smile and said. "Yes dad."

When Lizzie's father had exited her room, she pulled a pink fuzzy notebook out of her bag, it was her diary. She opened it, and then began to write:

_Dear Diary, _

_Mmm what a confusing day. I got all these love notes and all.. its like freaking me out. Haha seriously though. Miranda thinks that its Larry, but if it is…. Then EW!!! GROSSS! Da deed a deed da, so and so and so. I am too confused, I saw Gordo talking to Larry, I was all like what??!!! Larry is so sick, he ate worms once just to be elected class president! Can you believe that? Psh, anyways I'm going to go for a walk.._

_-Lizzie_

Lizzie closed her diary shut and placed it in her drawer. She ran downstairs and slid her shoes on. "Dad!! I'm going for a walk okay?" She called. Sam poked his head out from the kitchen. "Go ahead honey," he said. Lizzie stepped outside of her house and the cold breeze made her long blonde hair blow flowingly in the wind. She took a deep breath and the fresh air filled her nose.


End file.
